


The one where Dean gets jealous and Gabriel is a protective big brother

by Pidge_is_awesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Angel Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_is_awesome/pseuds/Pidge_is_awesome
Summary: "Dude, you two need a room" Sam sighed and pushed his hair our of his face."At least I'm not the one moaning a damn archangel's name every night" he retorted.Sam's face burned and he shut up. After 5 minutes Dean began to grow impatient. Shuffling in his seat he whipped his head over to the younger Winchester. "Where is he? He should be back by now" he said with ergency. Only then did he notice his brothers face held a strange worrisome glare."What's wrong?" Dean said worriedly.He sat up, about to turn where his brother's glare was pointed. Sam stopped him with his hand."Um... Don't get mad but I... I think Cas is getting hit on?" 
-Rated teen for language-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically if Gabriel wasn't killed by Lucifer and didn't lose his grace from the fall because he's a freaking archangel. Also Cas would be struggling with the whole being human and all, and would be trying to forget about it.  
> (Sam is being healed by Gabriel not half asshole angel so we don't have to worry bout that shit)

What a night. After a particularly easy hunt (a witch that signed her hex bags, I mean how freaking dumb do they come?) Sam, Cas, and Dean headed to the closest bar to celebrate. Because (as Cas says) if you don't reward yourself, then you won't have any motivation. Cas chose a nice booth in the corner and Dean ordered the shots. (Dean ordered something weaker for Cas because of the whole becoming human). Sam grabbed a knife, in case of emergency, and joined them at the table.   
  
  
After drinking the whole glass of cocktail or whatever they put in his glass with an umbrella, Cas' cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Dean (having had 3 shots) smiled and admired his friend's beautiful blue eyes being complimented by the beautiful pink tinting his cheeks.   
  
Sam sighed and asked Cas to get another round of shots. Cas nodded and headed over to the counter, leaving the Winchesters at the booth. "Dude, you two need a room" Sam sighed and pushed his hair our of his face.   
  
"At least I'm not the one moaning a damn archangel's name every night" he retorted.   
  
Sam's face burned and he shut up.   
  
After 5 minutes Dean began to grow impatient. Shuffling in his seat he whipped his head over to the younger Winchester. "Where is he? He should be back by now" he said with ergency. Only then did he notice his brothers face held a strange worrisome glare. "What's wrong?" Dean said worried. He sat up, about to turn where his brother's glare was pointed. Sam stopped him with his hand. "Um... Don't get mad but I... I think Cas is getting hit on?" Dean almost gave himself whiplash by looking around the bar for the ex-angel. His eyes finally settled over an area or the bar where, to his fury, a man was smirking and pushing Cas' hair from his face.   
  
  
Dean barely made out the "Don't kill the guy, Dean," from his brother before appearing behind a very confused Castiel.   
  
He heard Cas protesting against the man that he was in fact, an adult man and not a 'baby girl' as the man was saying. Dean's heart lifted a little and he talked to Cas as calmly as possible. "Hey Cas, didja get the shots, buddy?" he said solemnly, ignoring the man.  
  
Cas turned and smiled his smile reserved for Dean. "Of course, I was just waiting when this man asked me if I was heading his way. Course I was actually walking to the bar bu-" he said, his voice trailing off. "Cas, I'm sure that your ...friend... wants to be properly introduced?" Dean said, kindly interrupting Cas. Cas hardly noticed the interruption and smiled. "Dean this is Luke, Luke, this is Dean" he said innocently.   
  
  
Luke had brown hair and grey eyes, and was dressed like a rocker. Dean glared at Luke and reluctantly shook the man's hand. Luke didn't seem to catch the whole 'this one is mine' vibe coming off Dean.  
  
Luke kept his hand on Castiel, annoying Dean to no end. The bastard leaned forwards to Cas and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Well sweetheart, why don't you drop 'mister no fun' and swing it with me? You deserve better than this piece of work. Why don't you come home with me and we can move some furniture." he smiled and winked.   
  
Cas was rendered speechless.   
  
  
He tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong with Dean?" he said curiously.   
This time Luke didn't whisper. "Look, Angel, you should be with me, not your little depressed piece of useless trash here. " he smirked.  
  
Dean hung his head because he knew it was true, then something flicked a switch in his brain. "What did you call him?" he asked. Luke turned to face him with a glare set in stone "I called your little friend here an angel."   
"Really too soon-" he was interrupted.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL DEAN WINCHESTER USELESS." Cas screamed, not very loud but it has the desired effect with his deep voice.  
  
  
Luke stared at him speechless.  
  
Then he smiled, would have been soothing if he wasn't a dick. "Sorry sweetheart, he isn't useless, he just doesn't have any guts." Cas glared at him. "How do you figure?" he said sternly.   
  
Luke winked at Dean cruelly and punched him.   
  
  
And then he kissed Cas.   
  
"He doesn't have the guts to do that." he smirked and leaned back on his barstool. Dean was so close to blowing holes in this man's knees and leaving it there. He turned around and signaled Sam over. The giant of a man walked over and stood behind Castiel.   
  
"Is there a problem here?" He said.  
  
Sam can be freaking scary as hell. 'Specially when someone looks like they are picking a fight with someone in his family. "Do I need to call Gabriel?"  
Dean whipped his head around to face his brother. "Call the bitch" he fumed.   
  
As if on command Gabriel appeared next to Sam.  
  
  
Luke, at this point, would be advised to run and never look back but his eyes were buldging out of his head and he couldn't move. Gabriel portrayed the archangel image that everyone knows him as, as a terrifying weapon of God himself.  
  
He turned to Luke and then back to Cas. "What's going on Cassie? This bitch trying to pick on my little bro ?" he said, making his tone softer and funny.   
Cas looked up for the first time since the man had kissed him, still stunned silent.   
Cas' reply of silence was enough. "What did you do to my little brother you bitch." he said with all the anger an archangel can have radiating from his voice. Luke regained his confidence and attempted to punch Gabriel when he wasn't looking. Without looking, Gabriel grabbed his hand and punched the guy hard in the stomach. He twisted the arm behind the guy's back and twisted it hard. "I asked you a question you miserable sack of dicks" he growled.  
  
Luke was panicky now. "All I did was flirt with him!" he said in a high piched voice.   
"You do anything to Dean-o here?" he growled deeper.   
  
Luke flinched and reconsidered his life choices.   
  
"I'm the only one allowed to pick on my little bro, got that?"  
  
By now the whole bar was watching this thing play out (they thought it was a simple bar fight and were all too drunk to realize Gabe had teleported). No one felt like interrupting the fight and getting a fist to the face, 'specially since the bartender was outside throwing out the trash and getting a quick smoke in. Dean and Sam were a little confused as to why hurting Dean would make a difference but knew the asshole deserved it if Cas couldn't talk.   
  
Cas was mad. Mad couldn't even begin to describe it. He was furious and would have probably smited the guy (not really) had he have possession of his grace.   
  
This... Man...had insulted Dean Winchester, and that had hurt him more than anything he could have done to him. And then.. And then he had kissed him!? He had ?!?KISSED HIM?!?  
  
Luke whimpered and Gabe let him go. "Don't let me see you hittin' on my bro or hurting his boy toy again you hear me?" he said sternly, letting go of Like and turning leave.  
  
Apparently Luke was a fucking dumb bulb because he pushed Gabriel from behind.  
  
Without a word Dean punched the guy and Sam picked him up and threw him across the room. Luke lay in pile of potatoes in the corner of the bar. He groaned and passed out. The whole bar cheered and some people passed cash and they went back to drinking and watching the tv.   
  
Gabe got up from where Cas had caught him. "Aww Samsquach I love it when you take control like that." And just like that Gabriel was back to the joker, mister funny guy.   
  
Sam smiled and kissed Gabe's forehead. "Oh, get a room you two" Dean smiled.   
Gabriel smirked, a little to much knowing in those eyes of his. "Alright, don't get in anymore trouble while we are gone you crazy kiddos" He winked.   
  
The next second the spot the angel and human had occupied were empty.  
  
  
Dean turned to Cas, who still looked 10 levels of mad and was glaring at where Luke lay, asleep. He gently led Castiel outside (after paying for their drinks).  
  
"Hey, how are you?" He asked softly.  
"I'm feeling a very human emotion Dean, and I'm not sure how to control it" he spilled.  
"Well how do you feel?" he felt like a therapist, jeez.  
  
"I've always been able to feel anger, but not to this degree. What I felt before becoming ...human... was as if someone started a campfire, now it feels as if the campfire became a white-hot bonfire. And I don't know how to get rid of it." he complained.   
  
I wasn't as if Dean didn't know what he meant, he just didn't know how to teach an angel of the Lord that these things were normal and would pass.   
  
Especially when Cas was already angry.   
  
  
He put a hand on the angel's shoulder. "It's just because you feel human emotions differently and more strongly because you never learned how to control them as a human baby or kid," he explained, again feeling like a therapist.  
  
Cas tilted his head with that cute expression on his face. "Dean?" he asked, figiting a bit.  
  
Dean looked down at the beautiful ex-angel and his amazing eyes. He hadn't had time to stare at them earlier, but now he stared into the eye of the storm. [Haha no pun intended]  
  
The bright eyes had clouded over, but still shone with the power of one thousand stars.   
  
He snapped out of his daze when he realized that Cas had asked a question and he was staring.   
  
"Um... Yeah Cas?" he asked.   
  
Cas took a deep breath and spilled. "Iunderstandthatpeopledontnormallyfeelthiswayaboitheirfriends,becauseimfeelinganxiousandhumansdontnormallyfeelanxiousaboutthingsthatarenormalandIdontwannaruinourfriendshipbutIfeellikeImsupposedtosoimgonnasaythisasquickaspossibleandImtalkingfastandIcantstopisthisnormalDeanImscaredIdidntthinkthisthrough-" He rambled.   
  
Dean grabbed the ex-angel's arms and put a finger to the shorter ones lips. "Shh, breathe Cas. I can't understand a word you're saying," he soothed. He realized he was holding Cas in a very unfriendzoney pose and let go. "You dork" he added quickly.  
  
  
Castiel took a deep breath and then proceded to say what he was trying to say. "When Luke hit you it made me really mad, but he also said you were to much of a... What was the word, oh, coward, right? To much of a coward to do what he did. Anyway... What was he supposed to mean by that?" he asked.   
  
  
His eyes traveled up to Dean's candy apple eyes. Dean looked taken aback and had a slight pinkish tint to his cheeks. "Well I dunno Cas, maybe-" He started to trail off but was cut off by the ex-angel.   
  
"Because if you want to punch yourself I won't let you." he said sternly, as if to end it there.   
  
Dean's lips turned up at the corners but his eyes were sad. "Thanks Cas," he said gruffly, but without any bite to his words "we should probably head back to the motel now, I don't think Gabe or Sam are gonna be back anytime soon, if you know what I mean."   
  
Cas nodded and followed Dean. Dean walked over to the Impala, Cas in tow.   
  
Suddenly Cas stopped. "Dean"   
  
Dean turned around and met eyes with his friend. "Yeah Cas?" he said calmly, hands in his pockets. "Did Luke mean something else when he said that?" he suddenly seemed very interested in the road of the parking lot.   
  
Dean took a deep breath as he watched his friend's chest ride and fall quickly.   
  
The ex-angels cheeks had become slightly tainted with pink, and his eyes were trained to a rock on the ground. "Because if he did, I wouldn't mind." he added.  
  
Dean's mental wall gave in and he surged forward to meet Cas' lips with his own. He felt the rough stubble that he had longed to touch, and the chapped lips he had longed to feel with his own. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's back and pulled his closer, never wanting to let go for fear it wasn't real. Cas reacted almost immediately by putting his hands on the taller man's neck and pulling his face into his own. He moved in sync with Dean, worried he would mess it up. Cas smiled to himself and accidentally clanked teeth. He pulled back for a second, breathing heavily. Dean looked sad. "Why did you pull away?" He asked, confused and sad.   
"I... I believe humans need to breathe... And you weren't breathing" Cas said, breathing heavily.   
  
Dean chuckled and released a breath he didn't realise he was holding in.  
  
"Why don't we head back to the motel now?" he smiled.   
  
Cas nodded and smiled, happy to be heading back, but then stopped abruptly. "I can still kiss you right?" he asked, voice filled with worry.  
  
Dean laughed. "Of course you can Cas" he smiled and entwined his fingers with Cas'. Cas held tightly to his hand as they walked back to the car, a burning passion in his gut.   
  
  
Castiel definitely loved Dean Winchester.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was made last year so it sucks I'm sorry


End file.
